1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video recorder in which a portion functioning as video camera, and another portion functioning as recording apparatus, are arranged into a single unified assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reduction in size of apparatus such as a magnetic recording/reproduce apparatus (hereinafter will be called VTR) has recently been furthered. The portable VTR thus obtained has begun to be widely used for outdoor recording in combination with a video camera. However, at present, a TV camera and a VTR are still arranged as separate units thus necessitating connection between them by means of a cable when operating them. Therefore, they are still, by far, inferior to an 8 mm motion picture camera in portability and mobility. In the meantime, however, the recent trend of technological development indicates that a VTR incorporating a video camera therein, sooner or later will be made practical and become popular as a result of further reduction in size and weight of the video camera by virtue of the use of solid state image pick up elements, and also in size and weight of the VTR by virtue of the advancement of circuitry techniques utilizing integrated circuits. However, even if VTRs of the type incorporating cameras come to be realized, the unit thus obtained would be still considerably larger both in volume and weight then an 8 mm motion picture camera, thus leaving the problem of portability and mobility still unsolved. This calls for much effort in reduction in size and weight in designing the construction of a camera-incorporating type VTR.